The Only Hope For Me Is You
by NaraTemari011
Summary: -3shot/Finished- When Takahiro finds out about Usagi and his little brother's relationship, he wants to take Misaki away with him. Misaki, angered, also says some unnecessary things to Usagi. Now, he is forced to choose between his brother or his lover.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first fic on this category… and my first yaoi fic at all, so I hope you enjoy it! It's gonna be a twoshot. So… as you probably noticed, I'm a My Chemical Romance-freak. I just love their song "The Only Hope For Me Is You", and since it sounds like something Usagi would say, I just HAD to name this fic like that ^.^**

**Title: **The Only Hope For Me Is You  
**Pairings: **Usagi/Misaki  
**Summary: **When Takahiro finds out about Usagi and his little brother's relationship, he wants to take Misaki away with him. Misaki, angered, also says some unnecessary things to Usagi. Now, he is forced to choose between his big brother or his lover.  
**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own any characters. Just the idea and the writing of this fic are mine.

**The Only Hope For Me Is You  
**_**Misaki's POV**_

_Help me, Nii-chan… I have dug my own grave with this guy._

It's not that I hadn't realized this before; it's just that it's something I only remember when I'm stuck in situations like… this.

"Say it…" Usagi-san whispered to me, with that soft voice of his, before biting my ear. We were on the couch, and he was lying on top of me, holding me; holding my head.

"Shut up…" I replied in embarrassment after I moved my head as a reaction caused by his sudden movement. I was used to resisting him. He was used to me resisting him. It was the same old routine, yet every time seemed like the first time.

"Say it, Misaki…" he repeated, yet this time, he held my body closer to his. I gasped at this other sudden movement.

"Usagi-san…" was the only thing I could whisper in reply, and blushed even more than before. My eyes filled with tears from embarrassment as I put my arms around him.

"I love you, Misaki" he said to me as he slightly let go of my head, to capture my lips in a deep kiss. Of course, as always, I was captured by them and tried to resist, but ended up giving in and kissing him back. Letting my hands move through his unbuttoned shirt, I rested them on his chest, as if trying to get him off of me, but in reality, that wasn't my intention.

"Misaki…" he repeated after he pulled away slightly and nibbled on my lower lip. Some stray tears fell down my face as he kissed me again, with the same desire and passion as before. His hands started to slowly move towards my belt, undoing it…

"U…sagi…san…"

"USAGI-CHAN!" a voice suddenly yelled, out of nowhere. Usagi slowly removed his tongue from my mouth, leaving me wanting more, and looked back, only to stay paralyzed because of what he saw. It wasn't until I removed my hands from his chest to lift myself up a little, when I realized what had just happened.

"N-Nii-chan!" was the only thing I could say.

_Oh crap._ That was the only thing that went through my mind when I analyzed the situation. Usagi, unbuttoned shirt, lying on top of me, me, shirtless, lying on the couch, us kissing…

"What is the _meaning _of this?" he yelled. _**Oh, crap.**_ I had never, in my 19 years of life, seen my big brother so angry. Usagi got off of me, to fall sitting on the floor, and then stand up.

"Takahiro…"

"Of course! I should've known! I should've known you would do this, Usagi-chan!" my brother yelled angrily, walking towards Usagi. The only thing I could do was to sit up on the couch in embarrassment, while watching my brother yell at Usagi-san.

"How much did you see?" Usagi -san said, trying not to raise his voice.

"Just _enough _to know the torture you've put Misaki through all these months! I mean, he obviously can't defend himself against you!"

"Please, Takahiro…" Usagi-san tried to talk to him calmly.

"I knew you were not straight, Usagi-chan!" my brother spat. Usagi-san looked surprised, and so was I.

"What?" I heard Usagi-san mutter under his breath.

"I knew you were in love with me, Usagi-chan! That's the reason I wanted to introduce you first to my fiancé when I proposed to her! And… even so, I trusted you with my young brother! And I just can't _believe_ I didn't think you'd… use my little brother to get over that!"

"I didn't…" he said, and then shut up. After that, Usagi-san didn't speak; he didn't speak at all. Not a word; nothing.

_Tell him…_

"Usagi-chan! I can't believe you!"

_Tell him I'm your lover…_

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

_Tell him you love me…_

Usagi-san didn't say anything. He just stood there, not looking at my brother in the eye.

"Misaki-kun!" my brother said to me suddenly, looking at me. I didn't say anything; I looked at him with surprise.

"Gather your things; we're leaving" he said.

'_We'…?_

"…what?" I whispered softly, and looked at Usagi-san. He was still standing, like a statue, with no movement whatsoever.

"Hurry up, Misaki! Just get your shirt! I'll get the rest of your stuff back later…" he said, walking over to the front door. I sat there, without moving, and stared at Usagi-san's back. "Usagi-san…"

"Misaki!" I heard my brother yell.

I quickly did my belt, took my shirt and put it on, buttoning two or three buttons while walking towards the door. As I passed Usagi-san, I couldn't help but to look back. He was looking down, with a shocked face, and tears were starting to form on his eyes.

_It hurts… leaving like this… leaving him like this…_

There were so many things I wanted to say or do at that moment, but if I did, my big brother would freak out. This was definitely _not_ how I planned to tell my brother about this…

_This was not what I meant when I thought 'Help me, nii-chan… '…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
(The next day)

My brother knocked on Usagi-san's door, only to be told to 'come in and leave, quickly' by a very… distant Usagi-san.

"Wait down here, Misaki" my brother said as he left me standing on the doorway, "I'll get your stuff quickly and we'll leave", he finished as he went upstairs, knowing very well which bedroom was mine.

_Look at me…_

"U-Usagi…san…" I said. Usagi-san, who was sitting on the kitchen table, didn't even bother to turn back from his laptop, where he was writing something.

_Talk _to_ me…_

"Usagi-san…" I repeated, walking slowly into the kitchen.

_Kiss me…_

"When are you leaving?" he asked suddenly when I stood behind the chair he was sitting at, not turning away from the laptop.

…_and tell me those embarrassing things that you always say!_

"Eh… tomorrow…" I said.

"…good" he said after a while.

"…good?" I replied, feeling my eyes get watery. I knew what was coming next. "Good?" I yelled, smacking Usagi-san's head. He turned around in response, with a surprised expression. His face seemed even more surprised when he saw my eyes.

"You… really don't care if I go, do you?" I asked. He stayed silent.

"Did you really use me as a replacement for my brother?" I asked, enraged. He looked down.

"Even after you said you didn't… You really are an idiot!" I yelled, so loud that I think my brother heard me. "But whatever! It's not like I ever cared about you!"

_It hurts…_

"I mean, I never even loved you!"

_Saying things like this…_

I felt my tears run down my face, but I left them there without a care. "I regret having met you, Usagi-san! I hate you!" I yelled, and just as if on cue, my brother started walking down the stairs.

…_**it's killing me.**_

"Only God knows how many times you tortured my little brother, Usagi" my brother said, giving Usagi-san a death glare.

_No…_

"And of course, he's not going to tell me anything about it…" he continued.

_It wasn't torture…_

"But, I can assure you, Usagi…"

_Usagi-san…_

"…that you will never see my little brother again…"

_No …please…_

"Let's go, Misaki"

…_don't let me go…_

**A/N: Well, here is the first part of this two-shot! I really hope you liked it! And, the second chapter will be out soon! (It's already written, so…)**

**REVIEW? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! I was so impressed and inspired when I saw how many reviews this story got! …so, I decided to turn it into a three-shot! (Yup, I don't know where I got the idea for this chapter –since nothing in this chapter had happened in the original story-, but I managed to pull off this extra chapter to turn it into a three-shot! I hope you like it, then!) :)  
Title: **The Only Hope For Me Is You  
**Pairings: **Usagi/Misaki  
**Summary: **When Takahiro finds out about Usagi and his little brother's relationship, he wants to take Misaki away with him. Misaki, angered, also says some unnecessary things to Usagi. Now, he is forced to choose between his big brother or his lover.  
**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own any characters. Just the idea and the writing of this fic are mine.

**The Only Hope For Me Is You  
**_**Misaki's POV**_

I had never, before in my life, in my months living with Usagi-san, realized how much I cared about him. It hurt… suddenly leaving like this, it was killing me on the inside. I hadn't realized how much… I needed him. I hadn't realized how strongly, passionately, desperately, deeply, truly… in love… I was with him. But, of course, that was something I would never tell him. It was something that was embarrassing for me to even _think._

"Nii-chan…" I said, with tearful eyes, looking back to Usagi-san.

"Let's go…" he repeated.

"Nii-chan… at least… let me talk to Usagi-san one last time… in private…" I said, not wanting to go.

My big brother stayed silent for a minute, until he finally sighed and started to walk towards the door. "You have ten minutes. Not one more" he said as he went outside, closing the door behind him. I immediately turned around, my tearful eyes aching badly.

"Usagi-san… say something…" I whispered. He was still looking down, with a hurt expression.

"Usagi-san!" I demanded. He didn't say anything; he didn't look at me.

I started sobbing loudly; something I always hated doing, but I couldn't hold it back this time.

"Usagi-san, you bastard!" I yelled, grabbing his hand, which made him come back to his senses and look at me in surprise. He put his hand in my head.

"Talk to me! Say something!" I demanded again; also, again, no response.

I kissed him. It was the only thing I could think of doing. It was something I really wanted to do right now. I felt my tears fall down from my eyes, now falling as freely and heavily as ever. Usagi-san didn't respond to my kiss. He just stared at me (which I noticed when I slightly opened my eyes), with his eyes wide open. I started gasping and sobbing into the kiss, seeing that this was not working at all. I pulled away; nothing. Not a smirk on his face; not pulling me into him to kiss me again… nothing. I was staring at a completely different Usagi-san. This was not my Usagi-san.

"Just leave… Misaki" he finally spoke, breaking me on the inside with those three little words.

"…w-what?" I asked in surprise.

"You never loved me, right? Or even cared about me? You hate me…" he half-whispered, looking down at the floor again.

"No! That wasn't-!" I tried to argue.

"But, I guess, it's only natural of you to hate me, when I've practically forced myself into a corner of your heart… no, maybe not even there. I forced you into being in a relationship with me… I…" he said, and suddenly stopped. "I'm sorry"

"Usagi-sa-" I tried to argue again, with no luck.

"And either way, it's better if you just leave" he said, breaking me again.

"Why? Why are you saying things like this?" I demanded, now angry at this Usagi-san before me. "Come back, Usagi-san! This isn't you! The Usagi-san I know wouldn't let anyone take me away! The Usagi-san I know would never say things like that!" I yelled, still crying. "Why are you saying things like that?"

"Because, Misaki… you'd never actually get anywhere with me… and, besides, it's weird, isn't it? Being in a relationship with someone like me…"

"Usagi-san. That's no-"

"Just leave! I'm no good for you, Misaki. Just… leave!" he yelled at me, clenching his fists. "Just leave! Now!" he yelled again, and turned around, sitting on the chair again and putting his hands on his head.

"…fine…" I stated coldly, and rushed outside. I slammed the front door as hard as I could, and then slowly slipped down, sitting in front of the door, with my back to it. I crossed my arms on top of my knees, burying my head on my arms. I cried for what felt like forever, but I later came to realize that they were just a few minutes, because my brother still hadn't come back up to look for me.

_I feel… so stupid…_

_Crying here like a little girl… like a heartbroken teenager…_

_But…_

_How can I not cry?_

_When… I'm losing the one I love…_

_When I really am… heartbroken…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I got on my big brother's car, who looked at my face.

"Misaki-kun, I know this must have been a very hard and… painful experience for you, so, please, let me help you…" he said to me, with his caring brother voice.

"No…" I stated coldly, pushing the seat back so I could lie down, and covering my face with my arms.

"Misaki-kun…" he said, before giving up and driving off.

* * *

"Misaku-kun… wake up…" I heard my brother say from a distance. I obeyed. I opened my eyes to find out that I had fallen asleep on my brother's car.

"…What? Where are we?" I asked with a sleepy voice.

"We're at the train station" he replied.

"Train station? Did I sleep all night in the car?" I asked, disoriented.

"No. I changed the tickets by phone. We're leaving in about an hour and a half…" he said.

"…oh" I said, getting off the car and taking the bag with my things. My brother and I walked around the train station, until we finally found a place near our stop to sit down. I sat down, and he put his bag on the seat next to mine.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to the restroom." he said, smiled slightly, and then left.

I don't know what got into me, but I suddenly felt an urge to run away; to run away back to Usagi-san's house; to run right back to Usagi-san's arms. I finally decided that it would be good for me if I at least let Usagi-san know that I was leaving early, even though he probably didn't care at all. I decided to text him, which would be easier. I opened my phone and wrote a quick message. After that, I read it.

'_Just wanted to let you know my brother and I are leaving early. We'll leave in about an hour" _I wrote, and without hesitation, or much time left before my brother came back from the bathroom, I pressed send. After that, I quickly went into my outbox and deleted the message.

_Please, Usagi-san… come for me…_

It was after a while, when I heard my brother's voice, that I found out that I had, yet again, fallen asleep on the chair.

"Oh, I'm sorry" I apologized, rubbing my eyes. "I'm very sleepy today…"

"Don't worry" my brother said, slightly smiling again, and signaled me to get up and get my bag. I did so, and we both started walking towards the train's doors.

_I guess… I had a little hope… that he would really come for me…_

**A/N: Aaaaand, CUT! Well, here goes the second chapter! :D Third one's already finished, so it should be up in about two days! :)**

**Review again? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Edit: Sorry if you got the story alert e-mail. I replaced chapter 3, because of some grammatical errors.**

**A/N: Well, here it is! The final chapter! (This chapter was the original second chapter. This is, personally, my favorite :P) Hope you like it!  
Title: **The Only Hope For Me Is You  
**Pairings: **Usagi/Misaki  
**Summary: **When Takahiro finds out about Usagi and his little brother's relationship, he wants to take Misaki away with him. Misaki, angered, also says some unnecessary things to Usagi. Now, he is forced to choose between his big brother or his lover.  
**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own any characters. Just the idea and the writing of this fic are mine.

* * *

**The Only Hope For Me Is You  
**_**Misaki's POV**_

"No! Wait!" a voice yelled, and I, of course, recognized who it was. I swore my heart was going to stop at that moment. _Usagi-san…_

My brother and I turned around; my brother putting a very serious expression on his face. Usagi-san stopped in front of me and grabbed my wrist.

"Usagi…" Takahiro threatened, glaring at him.

"I won't let you take Misaki away from me!" Usagi-san yelled, pulling me behind him and standing in front of me.

"Wah? Don't say such things in public!" I said, embarrassed, looking around.

_But… I'm happy… that you came for me…_

"Misaki, let's _go!"_ nii-chan said, enraged.

I stood there, behind Usagi-san, not knowing what to do. I mean, it was a difficult choice… between my brother, who's raised me since our parents died when I was 8, and Usagi-san, who helped me get into M Univertity… and also, the person… I'm in love with.

"Misaki!" nii-chan yelled, trying to get me away from Usagi-san and into the train.

"…No" I said.

"…what?" nii-chan asked.

"I'm not leaving, nii-chan" I replied.

"Misaki?" he asked. "Why not?"

I moved from behind Usagi-san, now being me the one standing in front of him. "It's not that I hate you, nii-chan, because you know I couldn't be more grateful to you. You've raised me ever since our parents died, you've sacrificed a lot of things for me, and I really, really appreciate that. And I love you, nii-chan…"

"Then why?" he asked, slowly coming back to his normal, sweet, calm self.

"It's because, nii-chan…" I started, gathering up the courage to say what was next, and blushing. After all, I was in a public space, and saying this wasn't as easy as it would normally be; no, wait… it wasn't easy at all. This is probably one of the most embarrassing things I will ever do my life…

"I am in love with Usagi-san…"

Both my brother and Usagi-san stood there in shock, motionless. I was looking down to the floor, blushing madly.

"He… he's really taken care of me since I started living with him; he helped me get into M university, and I never even _thought_ about something like this happening to me… but… it just… happened… It wasn't in my plans, but I don't regret it, nii-chan…"

"Mi…saki…" Usagi-san managed to whisper.

"Please, forgive me for those things I said earlier, Usagi-san" I said, turning around to face him. My eyes stung, so I knew I was on the verge of tears. "I didn't mean them. I really didn't! Please, forgive me!" I said as I bowed to him.

"Misaki" he said, and put his hand in my head. "What are you… apologizing for?" he asked, and by the way he was talking, I knew he wasn't mad at me at all.

"Usagi-san…" I said, standing up straight, and my eyes betrayed me as my tears started falling down my cheeks.

_This… is… so… __**embarrassing…**_

"Nii-chan, please, don't make me leave." I said, turning back to my big brother, who was still in shock. "I know this is really weird, but… please…" I said, still crying. "It was weird for me at first, too… it still is sometimes… but…"

"Misaki…" he said, "I've… never seen you cry like this… for someone other than me…"

I looked directly into my brother's eyes, as if telling him to continue talking. "As weird as this whole situation is for me… I can't say no. You really seem to be… in love with Usagi-chan"

Usagi-san was surprised that my brother had added the "chan" again after his name; so was I. Also, I was surprised at how my brother had said that last sentence.

"Thank you, nii-chan…" I said, still crying, but with a smile on my face. Usagi-san put his arms around me. "Usagi-san…" I said, in a low tone, looking up to him. I didn't care about the embarrassment anymore.

"I'm not… very used to the idea yet, though… It'll take me some time…" my brother said, laughing awkwardly. "In any case, I guess I'll see you later, Misaki… I have to go…" he said, signaling at the train, and then smiled at me. I smiled back.

"I'll call you when I get home" he said, and turned around.

"Bye nii-chan!" I said.

"Bye, Takahiro" Usagi-san said.

"See you…" my brother said, replying to the both of us, before entering through the train doors. I, then, got out of Usagi-san's grasp, and turned around. "Let's go home, Usagi-san" I said, smiling. He smiled back, and hugged me.

"Usagi-san, people are staring…" I muttered.

"I don't care" he stated.

* * *

We finally arrived back at Usagi-san's house. It was then that Usagi-san took me in his arms (bridal style) and started walking up the stairs.

"Usagi-san! Let go of me! Usagi-san!" I yelled, resisting. When we reached his room, he threw me in the bed.

"Usag-" I tried to say, but I didn't get to finish because Usagi-san kissed me. It lasted for a while; after that, he finally pulled away. He held my body and hugged me.

"Usagi-san" I said in a low tone.

"Misaki… I thought… I was gonna lose you for sure…" he whispered into my ear, biting it. I gasped. He let go of my body, letting me lie down on the bed, and then collapsed on top of me.

"Usagi…san…" I said, surprised, when I felt something warm on my shoulder.

"You idiot. It's amazing how easily you can trigger my emotions…" Usagi-san said. I put my hand on the back of his head.

"Usagi-san… I'm here…" I whispered softly, letting tears flow freely through my face.

"Look at me, Usagi-san…" I said those words he always said to me when I didn't look at him.

_Now's my chance…_

I made a sudden movement, and flipped us over, making me being the one on top. "Misaki…"

I started unbuttoning his shirt. He smirked; I blushed, both with tear-filled eyes. After I was done, I kissed him fiercely, passionately, without a care. It was as if a rush of feelings had gotten into me and were controlling me, but I knew that, in the end, I was still going to lose this battle. I didn't care.

He flipped us over again with another sudden movement. "What was that?" I asked, looking away.

"I was about to ask the same thing… are you still trying to take me on? Because…" he said, moving his head down to kiss me, but stopped millimeters away from my lips. "…I think you're still not ready" he whispered, and moved his face away, down to my neck, nibbling it.

"S-shut up…" I said. "K-kiss me!" I demanded, not resisting the sudden urge to feel his lips crash into mine. _Damn, this guy makes me loose myself…_

He started kissing down to my chest, and then came back up to meet my lips again. His tongue slipped into my mouth; it was a battle for power that I always lost, but I didn't mind fighting at all.

_**This… **__is my Usagi-san…_

"Usagi-san…" I mumbled into the kiss, and he pulled away. "What is it?"

"Please forgive me" I said, the tears streaming down my face. "I've never regretted meeting you, I've always cared about you, and most of all… I would never hate you…"

"I never saw you as a replacement for your brother, Misaki. No one can_ ever_ even _hope _to compare to you; no one in this world has ever made me feel how you make me feel. The only hope for me is you…" he suddenly said.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

" Because… you're the only hope for me… I feel as if… if you leave me, I'll never be the same. I only wanted you to go so you wouldn't have problems with your brother. But, in reality, I was dying on the inside… I love you, Misaki…" he said to me, with that soft voice of his. I figured that, after what had happened, there was nothing else I could do; no way of denying it.

"I love you" he repeated.

"…I love you too… Usagi-san…"

He looked at me after a few seconds, smiling. "What? No 'maybe' or 'probably'?"

"…no. I do love you… Usagi-san… for sure… I have… since the beginning…" I said, putting my arms around his back, with a blush on my face and the tears still running down my face.

"I'm glad" Usagi-san whispered.

With something new to it, it was still the same old routine, yet every time… seemed like the first time.

* * *

**A/N: Fiiiiiiinished! And, for being my first yaoi fic, I liked it! I really hope you liked it too! :)**

**Well, I didn't really have to edit much of it to fit the second chapter. The only thing I changed was the setting, since the first scene of this chapter was originally at Usagi-san's house.**

**By the way, if you liked this story, I just wanted to let you know that I'll probably be writing some Egoist fics soon, so look up for them? :)**

**And review for the last? :) (I overuse that smiley XD)**


End file.
